


Abigail Bellweather's Guide to Surviving A Roadtrip With A Necro, A Cession Shitbird and A Cinnamon Roll

by BrownEyedGirl08



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Switches - Fandom
Genre: Abigail Bellweather is absoloutely done, But Still disgustingly in love, F/F, Little weee bit of angst, RoadTrip!, Scylla and Raelle are cocky little shits, Tally Craven is a cinnamon roll, The Bellweather unit plus an adopted little necro, but not really, flufff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedGirl08/pseuds/BrownEyedGirl08
Summary: Abigail Bellweather is a badass. She has survived the toughest of the tough and has come out to the other side relatively unscathed.But taking a road-trip with two disgusting nerds in love and a human personification of sunshine might just be the one thing that breaks her!
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar, Abigail Bellweather/Scylla Ramshorn, Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Tally Craven
Comments: 39
Kudos: 178





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fairly new writer and this is my first Motherland fic. I really hope I did the characters justice. Hope you like it!

Abigail Bellweather, in her short eighteen years of life, had been through a lot. Growing up, she was constantly under the pressure of the Bellweather name and was always kept a careful eye on by her mother as to not tarnish the legacy of her family line. 

Coming to Fort Salem was always going to be expected of her. She was a witch. It was her duty to serve America and honor her name with pride. She had no doubt that she would be graduating top of her class and be heading off to war college. 

Needless to say, that didn't happen. 

Meeting Tally and Raelle had been alright. Having the three of them turn into a family by the end of basic had just been downright surprising. She was always told that she was above all other soldiers because of her name and honestly, for a while, she was convinced that that was true. But as their year went on in Basic, Abigail's love and trust for these girls just kept on growing and they were as good as family. 

The three of them had been through a lot this year. With Scylla turning out to be Spree, and then the attack on the weather, losing Charvel... Getting deployed instead of going to war college, almost DYING with Raelle and having Tally turn into a Biddy. Finding out Raelle's mother was still alive and was a leader of Spree. Yeah the three of them had had their hands full for a while. But even after all of that, they came out on the other end, stronger than ever. 

Abigail still remembers how confused she was when she hadn't died after linking with Raelle back in China. She remembers how they had wandered for days in search of civilization before finally finding a Chinese army outpost and collapsing with exhaustion in front of it. Transportation back to the US had been arranged where they were united with a grief stricken quickly turned to shocked Tally. 

It was, of course, at this time when Willa Collar thought it was best to come out of hiding and reunite with her daughter. Abigail remembers feeling the shock she had felt when she first saw the honey-blonde women standing next to her sister. Raelle had told her and Tally stories of her mother and how brave and loyal she was so meeting her was an honor. Finding out that she was a leader of Spree was honestly, at that point, unsurprising. It should've thrown Abigail but with the amount of insanity they were already dealing with, she wasn't all that surprised. 

Her emotions of course were nothing compared to Raelle's. After learning that not only her girlfriend but also her mother was a part of Spree, Raelle had totally shut down for a solid while. It took full coercing from Tally and Abigail to get her to leave the barracks. She came back to her mother establishing a partnership between the Spree and the military to take down their common enemy. The Camarilla. 

She still remembers the vicious battle that took place on the grounds of Fort Salem. So many good soldiers had been lost that day but their memories were left to be honored by the rest of the world and Abigail made sure to recognize her fallen soldiers every day.

Alder had been killed in the final battle. With her death, Tally had gained her youth back and while she was shocked that such an important leader had died, she knew that there was hardly any other way it could possible end. She was also glad she didn't have to look like she was 70 years old anymore. 

Petra Bellweather had succeeded Alder as General. She was now working with the president fairly with the president to make sure that order was restored to Fort Salem. Raelle, Abigail and Tally were also granted full positions at war college, this time together as a unit. Abigail made sure of that. 

But the summer before they were due to start their first year, the unit plus Scylla had all gone in on a small house and had officially moved in together. With everything they had gone through, the four of them were sure that they didn't want to be apart for too long. 

Raelle and Scylla had worked on their relationship for the past year and although they had a lot to work through, Abigail could see that they were still super disgustingly in love. She still remembers the night when they'd officially gotten back together. One pair of earplugs was not nearly enough to keep THOSE noises out. She pretended to be grossed out but all four of them knew that Scylla was officially a part of their family and was here to stay. And Abigail was cool with that.

Most the time...

It was a pretty slow night. Abigail, Scylla, and Raelle were lazily watching a movie, none of them really playing attention to what was happening on the screen. Abigail was curled up on the armchair hogging the popcorn while Raelle and Scylla were tangled up together on the couch on the other side of the room. Tally had popped out to get more snacks as they had run out due the bottomless pit known as Raelle. About another pointless action scene later with exploding cars and unnecessary gunshots, Tally bursts in through the door. 

All three of them immediately spring up, their training unconsciously coming into play. Tally's eyes widens and she puts her hands up in a sort of surrendering gesture, grocery bags still hanging from her arms. 

"Woah guys, calm down, it's just me," Tally says as she moves to put her bags on the counter. 

Abigail seeing no danger, unceremoniously falls back onto her chair, rolling her eyes . Raelle and Scylla, on the other hand, go help Tally with the bags. Well, Scylla helps. Raelle just looks through the bags for her snacks and then goes back to the couch mumbling a thank you to Tally and ignoring the half-hearted glare Scylla sends her way. 

When the bags are put away, Scylla joins Raelle on the couch and they go back to their original position. Tally however, grabs the remote and promptly shuts off the tv. 

Ignoring the protests that were sent her way, Tally turns around, and sits on the edge of the coffee table that was facing the unit. 

"I have an idea." she says. The rest of the group just stares back at her. Tally pays them no mind and continues. "We're going on a road trip!" The faces continue to look at her. 

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun. We've all been through so much this past year and I think we deserve a break." 

Raelle snorts and immediately voices her opinion. "And being in a car, trapped with three other people for who knows how long is your idea of fun? C'mon Tal, I mean I love you all, but I don't love you that much."

At this, Scylla moves her head from Raelle's chest and looks up at her with a pout on her face. "Not even me?" she asks. 

Raelle's face immediately turns soft as she kisses Scylla's nose. With a sweet smile on her face, she says "no.. not even you." Scylla swats at her and gets up as Abigail chortles. Raelle, now sitting up with her legs crossed, pulls Scylla back into her lap. 

"I'm just kidding baby, I'd love to be trapped in a car with you." Scylla smiles and softly kisses Raelle. 

"So we're doing it?" Tally grins from her spot. Abigail, Raelle and Scylla look at each other and then look back at Tally. 

"No," they say at the same time. 

"But guysssssss." Tally drawls out. "It'll be fun. We'll get to see all the sights and explore and..and.." Tally struggles to come up with more reasons as Abigail sits up. 

"If you wanna see a sight Tally, you can look right here," she says cockily while gesturing to her body. Raelle rolls her eyes, while Scylla chuckles and Tally just blushes. 

"That's not what I meant Abi. This will be a great unit-unity thing for us to do. And now that Scylla is part of the unit, what better way to induct her than taking a road-trip with all of us together." Tally exclaims, gesturing towards Scylla. 

The girl in question feels her resolve break down with Tally's eyes on her. "I mean, I guess it could be fun..." Raelle shoots her a glare. 

"See, Scylla agrees," Tally says smugly. Abigail joins Raelle as they both glare at Scylla.

Tally sets her sights on the rest of her unit. "Just imagine, looking at the beautiful scenery as we drive by, singing songs at the top of our lungs-" 

"Oh yeah no, cuz listening to Abigail's screeching voice sounds like a blast." Raelle interrupts as she's met by a shove from Abigail. 

"If you don't agree, no sex for a month." Scylla deadpans. "Wha- Hold on a second" Raelle sputters, "That is NOT fair."

Tally turned to grin at Scylla. The latter had formed a soft spot for the redhead and didn't want to disappoint her. Plus she honestly agreed with Tally. They could use a break and while Scylla did spend most of her time with the unit, she still wanted to get to know them better and thought a road-trip wasn't necessarily a bad idea. 

"Fine I'm in." Raelle grumbled. Abigail coughed from beside her, " *cough-Whipped-cough*."

"Yay! Abi, what about you?" Tally beamed at Abigail. Abigail looked at Tally and then Raelle and Scylla. She winced at the thought of saying no to Tally and outwardly sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm in too." At this, Tally leapt and engulfed them in a hug. She then got up and ran into her bedroom mumbling something under her breath about bags and food and whatnot.

"Goddess, leave it to the necro to get us involved in these situations," Abigail said. Scylla rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you objecting too much, High Atlantic" she bites back playfully.

Tally then walks back out of her bedroom and sits down in front of the three. "Alright, I suggest that we leave tomorrow early afternoon. We can use the morning to make a plan and get any supplies that we might need. Got it? Great!" Tally exclaims and once again gets up without waiting for a response. 

Abigail, Raelle, and Scylla look at each other and heaved a sigh. None of them really had the ability to say no to Tally. They just didn't have the heart to look at her disappointed face. 

Later laying in bed, Abigail found it kind of ironic. Their unit had literally dealt with the most cruel of their race and came out of it stronger. They had committed unspeakable horrors on the battlefield but were still constantly wrapped around Tally's finger. Abigail sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She loved her unit, she really did, but she also knew that they had a knack for attracting trouble. 

"Whatever. How bad could it possibly get?" she thought to herself as sleep finally snatched her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading your guys comments and seeing your kudos. This chapter has a lot more Raylla in it and it gets a little emotional so hopefully you enjoy it. Thanks for the love! Happy Reading!

The next morning, Abigail woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She quickly got out of bed and ran outside only to find a sheepish looking Tally standing behind the counter with fallen pots and pans surrounding her. She whispered an apology as Abigail groaned and went to plop herself down on the couch knowing there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep now. She jerked her head up in greeting to Scylla who was occupying the armchair with a coffee mug in hand.

"Where's your other half?"

"Ha! Please, it's 7 in the morning and Raelle sleeps like she's dead," Scylla responded. "She should be up in about a half hour." Abigail hummed in response. Another resounding crash was heard from the kitchen followed by a few muttered curses. Scylla looked towards the kitchen and then raised her eyebrows at Abigail. Abigail stared back and then rolled her eyes as she got up and started towards Tally.

"Tally, what on earth are you doing?" Abigail said as she looked at the mess that just kept getting bigger in the kitchen.

"I'm working on food for the road-trip!"

Right... That was still happening. Abigail still wasn't completely on board with the idea but it wasn't like she could get out of it now.

"What are you making?"

"Oh just regular trip stuff, sandwiches, salads, drinks. Of course it's not like we won't stop for food elsewhere because knowing Raelle, she'll probably clean out our stash on the first day," Tally answered with a gentle eye roll and well honestly... Abigail really couldn't argue with that. She was about to reply when a grumbling Raelle came stumbling out of her bedroom.

"Oh no.." Tally said.

"WHO is making all this noise?"

"Sorry Rae, I didn't think it'd wake you up.." replied a sheepish Tally.

"Yeah, especially not when you literally slept through most of basic without a problem," Abigail drawled out with a cock of her head. "Seriously, how are you up right now?"

Raelle zombie-walked closer to the duo and collapsed in one of the bar stools. She hid her face in her arms and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I said-" came from Raelle as she lifted her head up to give a (in Abigail's opinion) truly pathetic glare, "I can't sleep for too long without Scylla.."

Abigail and Tally shared a look.

"Awwwwwwww.."

"Shut up!"

"Hey Necro!" Abigail yelled. "Get in here, your girlfriend misses you." She tossed a shit-eating grin at Raelle who flipped her off in response.

The Necro in question walked into the room and her eyes lit up at the sight of Raelle. She walked over behind Raelle's chair, settling her chin on the blonde's shoulder, whispering a soft "hey" into her ear.

Raelle stood up and fully hugged Scylla shoving her face in her girlfriend's neck who smiled in response.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet," came a low whisper. Raelle took her face out of Scylla's neck and moved her forehead forward to rest against Scylla's.

"Couldn't sleep without you," she murmured. Scylla's heart fluttered in response and she felt her heart break and come together at the same time. Back in Basic, the nights Raelle and Scylla would spend together in her dorm room were some of her favorite memories. They didn't even have to be doing anything. Just laying in each other's arms tangled up together under the sheets, and whispering words of love.

Scylla tightened her hold around Raelle as the thought of all the nights she had to spend without Raelle came back to her. In that cold dungeon underneath the Necro facility, warm arms and even warmer words replaced with cold shackles and a hard chair. Then it was in a deeply uncomfortable bed in the Spree safe house where Scylla remembers hugging a pillow every night wishing it would take the form of her blonde love.

Scylla still remembers the day after.. well everything. After they had seen each other again and found each other to be very well alive. After Raelle had found out her mother was alive and was a leader of Spree. She was heartbroken and despite still being very much in love with Scylla, couldn't be near her despite the Bellweather unit having moved into the safe house for the time being. Scylla respected her wishes and gave her some time knowing that Raelle would come to her. She smiles sadly as she thinks back to that particular night.

_Six Months Ago_

_It was after midnight but time had pretty much lost all meaning to Scylla. It's not like she would be sleeping anyways. Her head was always too full with thoughts of the dangers of the near future and her heart was too busy yearning for Raelle. Scylla shifted her position on her bed for the third time in five minutes. She really had to bring it up to Willa to get more comfortable furniture in here. As she shifted once more, she heard a soft rap on her door._

_Scylla scrunched her brow in confusion. Nobody came by this late. Her fellow Spree associates were all asleep and the Bellweather unit sure as hell wouldn't come looking for her._ _She got out of bed and walked to the door carefully, opening it halfway. The sight that greeted her broke Scylla's heart._

_Raelle was standing there hunched over with bags under her eyes, tears carefully kept at bay. Scylla thought she looked beautiful._

_She wordlessly opened her door and stepped aside still clutching the knob in her hand as Raelle took the invitation and walked in. Scylla shut the door behind her, and taking a deep breath, she turned around to face the blonde._

_Raelle was standing in the middle of the room with her head down looking absolutely exhausted. Scylla took a couple steps forward but still kept her distance. She knew Raelle had to make the first move._

_A couple of seconds pass in silence, then Scylla hears it._

_"I can't sleep without you." Raelle's voice cracks as she finally looks up at Scylla, tears beginning the trek down her face. Scylla felt her own tears come out as she steps closer to Raelle._

_"Can I hug you?" She softly asks. Raelle quickly closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around Scylla's waist as she shoves her face into her neck. The Fixer's tears quickly turn into sobs as she feels Scylla's arms quickly close around her shoulders. She can feel Scylla's tears come out too and both their bodies are now shaking with their shared exhaustion and crying._

_Scylla, with her arms still around Raelle walks her back to the bed. She absolutely refuses to let her go as she lays down on her back and feels Raelle cling to her as the blonde's arms wrap around her waist and she puts her head on her chest. Scylla herself keeps her hands stuck to Raelle running them up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her sobs._

" _Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here. I'm right here." Scylla feels Raelle cry even harder and suddenly she's overcome with emotion. She hates herself. She hates herself for what she did to Raelle. For causing the love of her life this much pain. For not telling Raelle the truth. For letting her fall in love with her while falling herself even harder._

" _I'm sorry.." Scylla whispers desperately into Raelle. "I'm so so sorry." She feels the blonde calm down a bit and then she's met with sky blue eyes that make the high she feels on Salva look like nothing. Her own tear-stricken eyes look into Raelle's. Her heart feels like bursting and her body feels numb despite the relatively warm temperature of the room. She says the only words that come to mind. The only words that she can say. The words she hopes she never gets to stop saying to Raelle.  
_

_"I love you." It comes out as a soft whisper but she knows Raelle heard it._

_With her eyes still locked on Scylla, Raelle whispers back._

_"I love you too." It comes out broken and cracked but the brunette has never heard anything better.  
_

_Scylla feels her heart speed up and more tears quickly come out as she hugs Raelle tightly against her chest. Raelle's arms go back around Scylla's waist and her neck goes back into Scylla's neck. Scylla's exhausted but she knows she has to say this. Keeping her voice low and soft, she quickly starts rambling in a hope that Raelle will understand the extent of her emotions._

_"I tear myself apart every time I think about what I did to you. Which is always because I literally can't stop thinking about you, Raelle. I hate myself for causing you so much pain and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Because you're worth it Raelle. You're worth this and so much more. I know you're it for me. There's no question about it. When I close my eyes I see you. When I open them, I want to see you. These past few months without you felt worse than that stupid dungeon Alder locked me up in. All I know is that I love you and I will never stop loving you for the rest of my life and even after that."_

_Raelle looks up into Scylla's eyes and says nothing. Scylla can see the emotion all over her face and she knows that the look is reflected back to Raelle. The blonde moves forward and lightly grazes her lips against Scylla. It's barely anything but it feels like everything to them both. Raelle puts her head down and rests it against Scylla's heart listening to her heartbeat._

_No more words are exchanged between the two. They both fall asleep quickly exhausted from the emotions, clinging to each other with a sense of desperation. It's the best they've both slept in months._

Scylla is brought back to the past as she hears Tally speak up.

"Okay guys, we still need to work out where we're going. Any ideas?" She looks towards Abigail who noncommittally shrugs.

"How about that beach with the lighthouse?" Raelle asked as she separated herself from Scylla. She sits back onto the bar stool and pulls the necro into her lap. Tally and Abigail each get a look on their face as they think back to the day where they had to go rescue a hysterical Raelle who was under the impression that her girlfriend was dead. Raelle seems to have read their minds as she speaks up.

"We can make happier memories there. The four of us, y'know." She looks towards Scylla for an opinion who smiles back in return.

"We'll finally get that day on the beach. Works for me." The couple look towards Abigail and Tally who's apprehensive looks seem to have faded.

Tally speaks up first. "I'm cool with that. It's far enough that we get a decent trip out of it and there's some landmarks we can stop to see along the way too!" She says excitedly. Raelle and Scylla smile at her and then look towards Abigail who just shrugs.

"Sure, beach sounds cool."

"Alright so it's decided. Everyone pack your bags! We leave in two hours!" Tally exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter literally turned out way longer than expected. I swear they'll actually get on the road next chapter. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated! Have a good day and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're on the road!

Abigail had moved back to her bedroom to begin packing. It was summer time and the warm weather was very welcomed. She packed various shorts and t-shirts and also threw a sweater or two in there, just in case. She also packed her sunscreen and sunglasses and at a last thought, threw a cap in the outer pocked of her bag. After she deemed her packing good enough, she stepped out of her room and walked into the kitchen, running into Raelle who was stuffing her face with a sandwich. Abigail rolled her eyes as she approached the fixer.

"Did you finish packing?"

" My bagh ish intha liphing roomph."

"What?" Abigail gave Raelle an unimpressed look as the blonde swallowed.

"I said, my bag is in the living room." she repeated. Abigail nodded and walked towards the room to put her bag beside Raelle's. After putting it in it's assigned spot, she took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Abigail didn't even have to open her eyes to know who was talking to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She opened her eyes to see Tally giving her a worried look, holding her own bag in one arm and the cooler packed with food in the other. "I'm fine, I swear."

"If you say so.." Tally responded as she put her bags down by Abigail's. She sat down beside her and offered her an excited smile.

"I'm really excited for this trip! It'll be nice for the four of us to just be together without actually having to worry about anything, y'know? I'm glad we all agreed to do this."

"Yeah me too Tal. I just hope nothing goes wrong. We kind of have a habit of attracting danger. Especially Raelle over there. You know her type." Abigail smirked. "Dark hair and trouble."

"Who's dark haired and trouble?" Scylla asks as she walks into the room. Abigail and Tally share a smile as they reply at the same time.

"No one.."

"Okay.." Scylla gives them a mildly confused look but shakes it off as Raelle walks in and plops herself down beside her girlfriend.

"Alright, are we ready to leave?"

"Yup, just gotta get everything in the car and we'll be on our way!" Tally got up to pick up the bags as Abigail did the same. They both left the room as Raelle and Scylla stood up. The blonde was about to bend down to grab her own bag but stopped as Scylla grabbed her forearm and spun her around to ask her a question.

"Who's dark haired and trouble?" Raelle absolutely blanched as she remembered the conversation she'd had back in Basic in memory of Libba. She starts babbling incoherently giving Scylla no real answer.

"Oh no one in particular y'know, it's just people with dark.. hair.. who are troubling.. and whatnot... and yes..." she finishes lamely. Scylla gives her an amused smile as she bends down to pick up her own bag along with Raelle's, carrying them both out to the car. Raelle follows silently behind her as they step out of the house towards Tally and Abigail. Scylla puts their bags in the back and stands back as Abigail closes the trunk.

"Alright who's driving first?" Tally asks.

"Nope." Raelle says already halfway into the back seat of the car. Scylla shrugs and goes to join her girlfriend climbing in from the other side. Tally turns towards Abigail with a hopeful look pulling out her full puppy dog eyes.

Abigail lets out a full groan as she snatches the car keys from the redhead's hand and goes to climb into the drivers seat. She shoots a glare to Raelle who's already comfortable in the back with her arm wrapped around Scylla. The blonde gives her a sweet smile as Tally climbs in the front passenger seat beside her.

Abigail starts the car to and pulls out of their driveway to whoops and cheers from the rest of the group as she allows a smile to settle on her face.

* * *

They've been on the road for about two hours now and Abigail is slightly impressed. She thought for sure that something would have happened but so far, it's been pretty much smooth sailing. Raelle is staring out the window in the back while silently listening to music from her earbuds. Scylla has her head on Raelle's shoulder as she reads from a book that she brought. Tally is eating one of the sandwiches that she brought as she looks at a map.

"So about three more hours until we reach our first destination," she says quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful ambience of the car. Abigail nods in response before she turns to look at Tally for a quick second, keeping her eyes on the road. 

"Where are we going anyways?"

"It's a museum of witch history. Talks about the Salem accord and basically all the major events that happened after conscription was put into place." 

Abigail mulls this over. She's sure that Alder will probably be somewhere in the museum, having been alive for most of witch history. Ever since she'd died and her mother had become the General of Fort Salem, Petra Bellweather had put forward an extra effort to stop conscription. Abigail thinks back to the night where her mother had seen Willa Collar alive for the first time since her presumed death. She didn't know how close the two were and was quite surprised when they reunited like old friends.. which she supposed they were.

Petra was also quite shocked when she had found her friend to be a leader of Spree. She remembers how the two had fought over their conflicting point of views but came together at the thought of taking out the Camarilla. While they were working together, Petra had seen Willa's point of view on how conscription was basically a fancy term for slavery and the two had gone and met with the president to talk over some changes that would be happening in the near future. 

Abigail is brought out of her thoughts as she notices Scylla has put her book down and is staring at her in the rear-view mirror.

"What?"

Scylla doesn't respond and instead taps Raelle on the knee who takes out her earbuds and smiles at her. Having the attention of all three girls in the car, Scylla begins teasing them.

"I'm not going to lie guys, I thought this would be more fun. Back at Fort Salem, I always heard wild stories of how the Bellweather unit was always getting stuck in one situation or another. But here you all are, no fun in sight."

Tally scoffs at this and replies indignantly. "We are too fun."

Scylla challenges her with a playful look. "Prove it."

Tally falters as she looks around the car, and then unexpectedly snatches Raelle's music player out of her hands. 

"Hey! Give that back." Raelle's pleas fall on deaf ears as Tally plugs the music player into the car and blasts her playlist. She then starts singing along to the music despite not knowing any of the lyrics. Abigail laughs and joins in as she taps to the beat on the steering wheel.

Tally then opens the window on the roof of the car and sticks her head out screaming unintelligible lyrics. Raelle looks out the window and sees passing cars giving them odd looks but she waves them off. Raelle and Scylla join in on the singing and laughing with the silence of the car effortlessly wiped out.

* * *

When they arrive at the museum, they don't go inside immediately. Abigail pulls into the parking lot and Raelle immediately throws open her door and quickly gets out. She stretches her back and lets out a moan that brings a blush to Tally's cheeks. Scylla chuckle and follows the blonde out of the car, stretching herself. Abigail gets out of the front seat and grabs her camera from one of the bags in the trunk and together the four of them walk into the museum.

The first thing they notice is that it's dark. The museum itself has high ceilings and a wide open corridor leading to the main exhibit but the only light is coming from lamps that are suspended from the roof. The four walk in, purchasing their tickets and then head to the exhibit. Scylla and Raelle reach for each others hands and clasp them tightly.

They approach the first stop in the exhibit which has a picture of the Salem Accords. Tally notices a plaque underneath and starts reading.

"The Salem Accord was a decree declaring the witch's compulsory draft to the United States. It was implemented on February 19, 1692. The Accord states: Be it enacted by this general assembly that any child born of a witch shall be held a witch, according to the condition of the mother, and shall deliver herself bodily to Fort Salem for training in the military arts."

All four girls were silent after hearing that. They knew a lot had changed and a lot was still in the process of changing. Raelle looked over at her girlfriend and noticed that Scylla had a hard look on her face. The blonde knew this was personal for her. Growing up a dodger and losing her family to the military that would've killed them either way. She squeezed the brunettes hand a little tighter and smiled as the hard look disappear.

The girls moved on to look at some of the other exhibits, stopping at some they found particularly interesting. There was one exhibit that made Scylla's stomach drop. She separated herself from Raelle and walked to a painting of a blue balloon against a gorgeous background field. The first ever Spree attack. Spree had been operating long before Scylla joined and she knew that. But to see the first ever attack shook the necro to her core. She silently read the plaque in her head after staring at the painting for a good minute.

_"The first ever Spree attack took place on June 16th, 1847. Several Spree terrorists had filled small cannon balls with lethal sound waves and sent them rolling into the city square of a heavily populated Athens, Greece. Six hundred civilians had died from the attack. The perpetrators were never caught."_

Scylla's heart clenched for all the people that had died from the Spree's attacks. She once believed that her girlfriend was going to die because of the organization and couldn't even fathom the pain of anyone who actually had lost loved ones in a battle that wasn't theirs to fight.

"History has come a long way Scylla." The brunette turned around and saw Tally giving her a sad look. "Innocent civilians don't have to die anymore in a fight between the Spree and the military."

Scylla swallowed and turned back around to look at the painting. "There's a reason we never targeted witches in our attacks." She sighed. "Civilians were a vulnerable target that the military was sworn to protect. Whenever Spree attacked, it would turn the people against witches in general. It didn't matter to them if we were Spree or not. They all grouped as together as one. The leaders hoped that that would lead to the downfall of the Salem Accords and give us back our freedom."

"Yeah they didn't completely nail that, did they? The Camarilla had to come in between to truly establish a ceasefire between the Spree and the military."

"Devious bastards." Scylla said semi-seriously as Tally let out a light laugh.

"Thanks for this." Scylla said gratefully. 

"Yeah.. of course. We've all done some pretty stupid stuff, y'know. But we're together now and that's all that matters."

"Yup. Can't let that unit-unity thing go now, can we?" Scylla chuckled.

"Nope," Tally said as she wound her arm through Scylla's and pulled her away from the exhibit. Scylla looked back one last time and swore to herself that never again would she hurt anyone else who didn't deserve it.

Tally and Scylla reach back to Abigail and Raelle who are looking at a photo of a young Sarah Alder in shock. Scylla had to admit that a young Alder definitely was impressive looking. With her strong jaw and straight black hair, she looked like a siren. Not to mention the eyes that just seemed to stare right into yours, drawing you in.

"Wow, young Alder was really hot." Raelle said. Tally and Abigail looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"DARK-HAIRED AND TROUBLEEEE," they yelled at the same time.

Scylla gasped and then tossed a grin at Raelle as the familiar words struck her and the fixer was coincidentally looking anywhere but Scylla's direction.

"Yeah so I think we should get going... I think the exit's this way.." she said as she quickly escaped Scylla's gaze.

Tally and Abigail started laughing even harder as they followed Raelle to the exit with an extremely amused Scylla falling in step with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I have a thing for writing long ass chapters? Are you digging it, are you not? There will also be a lot more fluff and trouble coming in future chapters. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Stay safe everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla flirting with each other while literally fighting people who are trying to kill them? Yup!

Night had fallen as they had been on the road for a while now, heading in the general direction of the beach but having no other stops really planned. Tally had taken over driving as Abigail chose to sleep beside her. The four had agreed to stop if they passed by something interesting but had otherwise kept going. Raelle had broken out into the cooler that they had brought and being the garbage disposal she was, had almost finished all of it's content. As she took another sandwich out of the bag, she looked over at Scylla who was staring at her with a small smile on her face. 

It made Raelle happy. She put the sandwich down and instead moved closer to the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist as Scylla put her head on Raelle's shoulder. It was sort of an uncomfortable position seeing as they were both still sitting upright in a car but they made it work nonetheless. The necro nuzzled her nose into Raelle's neck and whispered into her ear, making sure it didn't reach the front. 

"We're finally going to get to go the lighthouse together." 

Raelle's smile grew as she flashed back to a conversation they'd had last year "We should run away and live on the beach. Leave our medals hanging on the door." 

"Tell the birds to sing our goodbyes." Scylla chuckled fondly. "We'll finally get to swim in the ocean together."

"I'd go anywhere with you."

"Even to a boy's lacrosse game that we would have to suffer through while watching Tally as she hyperventilates over all the guys?"

"Nope no way, statement retracted. Let's just lock ourselves up in our bedroom when we get back and never leave." 

"That sounds like a nice plan." Scylla responds as she moves to sit in Raelle's lap, her head just barely touching the roof of the car. The blonde leans in to softly kiss Scylla who she eagerly responds back. Raelle pulls back and opens her eyes only to be startled and accidentally knock her forehead against Scylla's as she notices a now apparently Abigail staring daggers at her from the front seat. 

"Ow!"

"Shit, sorry baby. Are you okay? Here, let me heal you?" Scylla swats her hand away and instead intertwines their fingers as she moves off of Raelle's lap and onto her side. 

"It's okay. I'm fine. I've had worse." Scylla eases Raelle's worries. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good baby, don't worry."

"Alright..if you say so." Raelle says as she shifts her attention to Abigail and swiftly kicks her seat. "What do you want?" 

"What I want is... to make you as miserable as possible shitbird." Abigail replied cheekily. 

Abigail can practically hear Raelle rolling her eyes as she turns back into her seat. She looks over at Tally and can see a worried look on her face. 

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing major," Tally responds distractedly. "We're just almost out of gas so we'll have to stop soon." 

"Alright well there's a gas station coming up a few miles ahead so we're good for now."

"Mhm," Tally mumbled.

After about 20 more minutes, Tally notices a gas station and pulls into it. Stopping the car she steps out and smiles as she notices the moonlight shine down on them. That and the bright gas station lights light up the road pretty well and she notices a little convenience store beside the gas station. 

The four girls get out of the car and Tally looks towards Scylla who gives her a nod and heads towards the store to get some extra food. Abigail comes to stand beside Tally as they fill up the gas and Raelle goes to the back of the car and sits on the closed trunk. 

The car is almost is almost filled when Scylla comes sprinting out of the store with an extremely worried look on her face. That alerts the three girls who look towards her. 

"We have to leave. Right now!"

"What, why, what's wrong?" The group asks.

"I saw a man inside the store that I used to work with when I was with Spree." Scylla panted. "He was one of the ones that hated the truce between Spree and the military. He lost his wife to conscription and ever since the ceasefire started, he's been killing on his own." As Scylla finished, the rest of the group could see a big man exit the store heading straight for them. Their eyes widened and they knew they could either fight or run. 

Abigail made the decision as she opened the trunk and pulled out four scourges. 

"You brought our scourges?!" Tally asked in shock.

"Are you really going to complain right now?" Abigail replied as she tossed her unit their weapons. Scylla, being a necro, didn't really have a lot of training with a scourge but when the war with The Camarilla was taking place, she made sure to lean how to defend herself. Anacostia was more than happy to teach her and she had quickly become very handy with the weapon. 

As the man drew closer, Scylla noticed Raelle standing under one of the mostly functioning lights looking ethereal and got a little distracted. She knew this absolutely was absolutely not the time for this but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey Raelle!" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes." 

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"Because I can't take them off of you." Scylla replied with a huge grin on her face and Raelle look of concern turned into fiery blush. 

"Are you two seriously going to do this right now??!" They heard Abigail scream. 

The two didn't have time to respond because the man had finally reached them and was humming a seed that made them all want to drop down to their knees. But the unit resisted and stayed on their feet. 

Tally struck first, whipping her scourge to wrap around the man's neck. Unfortunately, he saw it coming and grabbed the end of her scourge, heavily yanking it forward, taking Tally with it. She flew through the air and landed with a big thud behind the man. 

"TALLY!!"

"It's okay. I'm fine!" she responded and the rest of the unit breathed a sigh of relief. 

The man set his sight on Scylla and started towards her while talking in a booming voice. 

"You betrayed your kind! Now, you must die!"

"Little dramatic, don't you think man? I think we should start off with some torture first. At least make it fun." Scylla's sass filled voice replied. 

Abigail, who was now behind the car with Raelle, was looking for a good angle to strike the man. After hearing what Scylla said, she turned to the blonde who looked equal parts determined and amused. 

"Does your girlfriend have some sort of death wish?" she asked incredulously. 

"Nah, she just doesn't really like all those monologuing villains, y'know? You should've heard the shit she gave Alder and Anacostia when they had her locked up in the Necro facility." Raelle replied amused but her look turned to fear when she realized that the man had trapped Scylla in a choke hold. 

"Hey babe." she choked out. "I was wondering if you had an extra heart, because mine was just stolen." Scylla grinned despite still struggling to breathe under the man's hold. 

Raelle moved forward, with a panicked look on her face, and whipped the scourge at the man's feet, wrapping it around his ankles. With a hard tug, he fell forward to the ground, releasing Scylla who immediately took in a deep breath, coughing. 

Tally and Abigail worked to keep the man on the ground as Raelle ran towards Scylla.

"Oh my goddess, are you okay?" Raelle noticed angry marks around her girlfriend's neck and immediately moved forward to heal her. 

Scylla shook her hands away, still coughing. "It's okay, I'm fine..," she managed to wheeze out. 

Tally and Abigail finished tying up the man, ran towards Scylla and Raelle.

"Are you guys okay?" Tally asked, her voice filled with worry.

Abigail just scoffed.

"Leave it to the necro to flirt with her girlfriend while she's literally in the middle of dying." She rolled her eyes, desperately trying not to make her fear for the brunette visible. Raelle was still on the ground beside Scylla with a worried look on her face. 

"Are you seriously okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. It looks much worse than it actually is." Scylla assured the group as she got up. "What are we going to do about him though?" She asked as she gestured to the man who she was surprised to see was knocked unconscious.

She immediately turned towards Abigail who shrugged. 

"We should probably call my mother." Raelle said. "She'd want to know if one of her Spree operatives went rogue." The others nodded in response as Raelle took out her cell phone and clicked on her mothers contact. She felt kind of strange doing it considering she had believed her mother to be dead for a good year and now she was calling her on the phone? She knew it would take a while to get used to Willa being back in her life but it had been almost two years. How much time is enough time? 

Raelle shook her thoughts away as her mom picked up. After telling her about the situation, Willa promised to send an extraction team out as soon as possible to pick up the man. 

They stayed at the gas station for a little under half an hour, waiting for the team to come and pick up the man. He had woken up but Abigail had taken the liberty of knocking him unconscious once again with a swift blow to his head.

After the extraction team had come and taken the man away, the four got back in the car and stared at each other.

"Is anyone really all that surprised?" Abigail started. "I knew we'd run into trouble sooner or later."

"That's why you brought the scourges, right?" Tally questioned. Abigail nodded in response. 

"Yeah, I figured with our stupendous track record, some protection is better than nothing at all."

"I think we should just find a motel to crash at for the night because I doubt any of us feel like driving. We'll continue on the road in the morning." Scylla suggested. 

The rest of the group agreed and they drove to the nearest motel. After parking and paying for the room, they all went and crashed on their beds. Scylla and Raelle sharing one, and Tally and Abigail, the other, sleep snatching them all away.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
